The Bet revamped
by KSedgeFan
Summary: Brenda has a little fun with Fritz while he's on an important phone call. Rated M for explicit scenes!


Title: The Bet  
Author: Sedgwick_Fan  
Fandom: The Closer  
Pairing: Brenda/Fritz  
Rating: Hard R/NC-17  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em :)  
Summary: A smutty twist on an old fic, trying my hand at the hard  
R/NC-17 thing...so lemme know! :o/

She excitedly jingled her keys and she walked up the steps to his  
front door. Brenda hadn't seen him for two days; work had kept them  
both extremely busy. His invitation this morning for dinner tonight  
had caused her to think (or, more like fantasize) to herself all day  
at work. She'd had to make up an excuse about just being tired at  
one point in the day, when Sargeant Gabriel whistled to her and waved  
her his hand in front of her dazed face, and she did her best to hide  
the blush she felt creeping up into her face at the thought of  
Fritz's long, lean body, tangled and sweaty with hers.

She certainly hoped he was up for things tonight, because she knew  
she definitely was. She could already feel the most sensitive part  
of her pulsating, aching with desire for him. She slipped her key  
into his front door, and on the other side, she saw Fritz standing at  
the roundtable in his kitchen, on what appeared to be a very involved  
phone call. She couldn't help but look him up and down…it was when  
he was like this, in his button down shirt and black Chinos with his  
tie loosened that she thought he looked undeniably sexy. While he  
snacked on a strawberry, he looked slightly annoyed, but when he saw  
her his face lit up. She almost lost focus as she watched the way  
his mouth worked around the strawberry, licking, sucking, biting…it  
was almost too much for her to take.

"Hey!" he mouthed to her with a smile and held out his hand. She  
took it and he pulled her to him, and he planted a lingering kiss on  
her lips. She smiled wickedly at him. Standing on her tiptoes, she  
whispered in his ear: "I've been thinking of you allllll day long,  
Agent Howard…and I'd bet the bank I can get you off this phone and  
out of your clothes…" He covered the mouthpiece with his hand.

"And I'd bet I'll be on this damn phone call with my boss for the  
next hour. This friggin' case is a complete mess. I'm sorry,  
sweetheart. I'll try to be fast. There's some of your merlot in the  
fridge still, if you want it. Oops. Yes, sir, yes, I'm here. I'm  
sorry, could you repeat that last part?" He got back to his call,  
but Brenda decided it would be fun to try to make good on her bet.  
She stepped back from him and smiled seductively, which caught his  
attention. Quickly.

She slowly pulled the tie of her jacket apart and let it fall from  
her hands. He was staring intently at the outline of her lithe body  
through the snugly fit dress she wore. He admired the way her assets  
strained against the thin fabric. When Brenda wanted to be cute, she  
was adorably cute…but when she wanted to be sexy, it was all he could  
do to keep his hands…and mouth…from roaming all over her body.

She pulled the jacket from her shoulders and let it slide to the  
floor. As she walked slowly over to the counter, she reached behind  
her head and pulled the elastic ponytail holder from her hair, and  
her blond tresses were free to cascade over her shoulders and around  
her face. He stared at her ass as she slowly walked away from him,  
and she smiled to herself, knowing he was admiring the way she moved  
in her skirt. She reached for a strawberry and as she pulled the  
green stem off, she slowly began to walk back to him, watching him  
the entire time. She placed the strawberry gently between her teeth,  
and leaned up to him, daring him with her eyes to take it. He leaned  
down to her and grasped the strawberry with his mouth, quietly moving  
the phone. Her tongue expertly darted into his mouth, sharing her  
strawberry, and he reveled in the taste of the juicy fruit, and in  
the taste of her mouth. They pulled apart, staring intensely at each  
other as they chewed. He could feel the erection beginning to form  
in his pants, and that old familiar heat for her flared up inside.  
She was driving him insane, and she knew it.

She stepped closer to him, and reached up to the knot of his already  
loosened tie. She could hear his boss, animatedly hammering away on  
the other end of the line, and she kept her eyes focused on his as  
she slowly began to pull the silk tie through the knot. He could see  
her eyes were glazed with the need she felt for him, and the fact  
that she was being agonizingly slow and deliberate with her movements  
only managed to turn him on a little more.

"I'm sorry, sir. You cut out there for a second. What was that?"

She smiled at him and she pulled the tie from his neck and threw it  
on the floor behind her. She feathered a kiss on his lips, and moved  
over to his ear; he could feel her breathing on it, and tried not to  
shudder with excitement. His senses were on high alert, and his  
already forming erection strained against his pants when he felt the  
hardness of her nipples as they pressed into his chest. She slowly  
kissed him along his jawline and down his neck as she used her hands  
to slowly untuck his button down shirt from his pants. She could  
feel his temperature rising, and he leaned his head back and sighed.  
Her tongue flicked into the hollow spot between his neck and sternum  
and she gently suckled; it was one of his many buttons, and she knew  
she was pushing it. Her suspicions were confirmed when she heard the  
barely audible growl come from him.

Her nimble fingers began to unbutton his shirt, and he watched as  
each button slowly came undone. She slid her hands inside his shirt  
and moved them to his shoulders, and she pushed the shirt down his  
arms and off, and she watched it land on the floor behind him. She  
marveled at his chiseled pecs and the lean muscles in his nicely  
tanned arms. She continued to kiss him, and it was torture for him.  
She lifted up his undershirt and reached for his belt. As she began  
to pull the leather flap from the metal buckle, he grabbed her wrist  
and shot her a warning glance. She smiled at him, and gently  
disengaged her wrist from his grasp. He could see from her face that  
she was determined to have her way.

She continued her slow work with the belt, and when it was undone,  
she slowly pulled it from its loops and added it to the pile on the  
floor.

"Uhhhhh…yes, sir, I think that we be the um, correct avenue of action  
to take…"

She could feel her own temperature rising now; it slowly crept up  
inside of her, and she could feel her face and her neck getting  
flushed. Her hand moved down the front of his Chinos, and she felt  
him stir under her fingertips. He clenched his teeth and closed his  
eyes; she was killing him.

"Yes sir. Yes, I think that would be a good idea…" he hoped his boss  
couldn't detect the huskiness that had crept into his voice. She  
popped the button on his pants and began to work on the zipper, all  
the while smiling her best charming smile at him. He tried to  
control his breathing as she worked the zipper, and tried to stifle a  
gasp when her fingers made contact with his pulsating erection. He  
cursed work responsibilities and he knew he'd be in deep shit for  
cutting off a senior superior. He was stuck, and he knew it. And  
even worse, Brenda knew it, too. He was helpless to give in to the  
desire that raged through him.

She lowered his pants and his boxers and gently tapped his foot with  
hers.

"Spread `em…" she whispered, and liking this control she was taking,  
he did as he was told. She slipped his pants down, and he obediently  
stepped out of them, kicking off his shoes as he went. A tingle  
ripped through him as she gripped his erection, pumping her tight  
hand up and down his shaft. She lightly twirled her finger around  
the tip of him, and he shuddered as her fingers swirled around and  
around, teasing the nerve-packed tip and making his body scream for  
her. She could literally feel his desire for her oozing out of him.

He nearly dropped the phone when she quickly swirled her finger  
around his wetness one last time before firmly pumping down the  
length of his shaft, and a moan escaped him as he felt every muscle  
in his body tense.

"Agent Howard…what was that?" She smiled to herself as she worked  
her hand up and down and wondered how Fritzy was going to get out of  
this one.

"Sorry, sir…" he breathed. "I got a little something caught in my  
throat there and must have coughed a little louder than I intended  
to…" He tried to steady his breathing but failed miserably.

He helplessly stared at her as she slowly moved down his body,  
smiling up at him the entire time. She was on her knees, and he  
closed his eyes and hoped to control himself so his boss wouldn't  
fire his ass for losing all control of himself while getting a blow  
job from his girlfriend when he was supposed to be completely focused  
on an important phone call.

She took him in her mouth and firmly sucked him as she moved her  
mouth up and down, working her tongue to torture and torment him. He  
instinctively wrapped a hand in her blonde hair and watched her as  
she worked on him. He pushed her hair back to see her more clearly;  
he liked watching her, and the enjoyment she got out of orally  
pleasing him. The more she worked, the harder he fought to control  
himself. Cumming during her blowjobs was absolutely amazing; but the  
both of them cumming together was something that was out of this  
world. He was determined to make that happen.

She could feel the ripple effect of him in her mouth, and she slowed,  
wanting to tease him and tantalize him to make his orgasm even more  
explosive in the end. He couldn't take it anymore; he was dying to  
be inside of her, waiting to explode and to hear her gasps and moans  
as he moved in and out of her.

"Well, it sounds like we pretty much have a handle on the plan, sir.  
I'm sorry, since we're about wrapped up here, can we finish this off  
tomorrow? Seems I have another call coming in, one that I've been  
expecting and need to take…thank you, sir. Yes, first thing tomorrow…  
goodbye…" He managed to slam the phone down as he took a handful of  
her silky hair. She saw the desire in his eyes, and knew that they  
mirrored her own eyes. He pulled her to her feet and kissed her, his  
tongue roughly moving in sync with hers as he ran his hands through  
her hair. Never breaking contact, he gently but firmly grabbed her  
wrists and began to slowly back her up to the wall.

"My turn…" he seductively growled at her as her back pressed against  
the wall. He intertwined his fingers with hers, and slowly slid  
them up against the wall and over her head. His mouth melded with  
hers, and she trembled with passion for him. His tongue delicately  
and seductively explored the inside of her mouth, and he heard the  
soft moan escape from her.

She could feel the heat radiating between their bodies, and it only  
served to heighten her already aroused state. She could feel herself  
growing wet for him as her knees weakened. He continued the  
delicious assault with his mouth when he moved to her neck, still  
holding her hands up and away from her. Not being able to use her  
hands was the most exquisite torment she had ever endured; he was  
free to do what he wanted, and she was helpless to respond with her  
hands. He purposely pinned her against the wall, and an involuntary  
gasp escaped from her when she felt the extension of his desire  
against her.

He slid his hands under her skirt and felt the way she trembled. He  
felt the soft skin of her as he slipped his fingers inside of her,  
reveling in the clear desire she felt for him. He worked her  
clitoris, pushing her until she continuously moaned, thrusting her  
hips in motion with the stroking of his hand. He felt her harden  
under his fingers, and groaned at the throbbing of his own erection  
and at the site of her, sweaty and breathing heavily as he pinned her  
against the wall.

On the edge of explosion, he released her hands and it then turned  
into a race to see which one of them could undress the other the  
quickest. He kissed her again as they slid to the floor, delighted by  
the feel of her warm body tangled with his. He gently placed her  
head against the hardwood floor as he positioned himself above her.

"Nowwwww…" She whispered as she gazed at him, seeing her own desire  
mirrored in his eyes. He gently entered her, closing his eyes as he  
felt the warmness of her surround him. He moved in and out of her,  
slowly at first, feeling the friction of her tightness welcoming him,  
and moving faster as he heard her gasps of pleasure as her fingers  
tightened their grip on his shoulders.

He leaned down to kiss her as he moved in and out of her, his tongue  
mimicking the motions of his hips as he plunged himself harder and  
deeper inside of her. She arched her back, and he could feel himself  
dangerously close to the edge, working at her and feeling her insides  
quiver around him. She was close.

He felt the heat of her as their bodies moved together, skin on skin,  
and reveled in the faint scent of her sweat mixed with her perfume.  
With one final hitching gasp, she arched her back and he faintly  
heard her strangled cry and the way she tightened around him as his  
world exploded and he heard his own cry as he came inside of her,  
breathing her, needing her, feeling every inch of her as she arched  
herself into him.

He buried his head into her neck, feeling her heart thundering  
beneath his chest, and feeling her ragged breath on his cheek. He  
gently rolled himself off of her and lay on his back, listening to  
her labored breathing and feeling his own heart thundering inside of  
him.

She moved over to him and placed her head on his chest as he reached  
for a blanket to cover them. She lazily traced a finger over his  
chest and he could feel her smile as he brushed a sweat soaked strand  
of hair from her forehead.

"I won the bet." She whispered.


End file.
